


Of A Sleep-Deprived Witch And A Crush

by EleenaDume



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, But the only character that’s actually there is Luz, Enchanting Grom Fright, F/F, Gen, I had to get this out of my system before I could function like a normal human being again XD, Luz Noceda is a bi disaster, Luz has a crush on Amity but doesn’t realize it's a crush, No brain just Grom feelings, Post Enchanting Grom fright, Pre-Relationship, Willow and Amity and the twins are mentioned, “It's not like I lie awake at night thinking about her.” ... “Uh oh.”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleenaDume/pseuds/EleenaDume
Summary: So... Amity had a crush on someone, huh?Of all the things that Luz had expected to come out of this evening, that wasn’t something she’d thought she would learn today...And now she wasn’t sure how she felt about it, but somehow, she found herself lying awake at night, thinking about who the lucky person was that Amity had fallen in love with so hard that her worst fear was getting rejected by them.Of course, Luz comes to the most reasonable conclusion when thinking about who the crush in question might be. She has this all figured out....No, she doesn’t.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 38
Kudos: 701





	Of A Sleep-Deprived Witch And A Crush

**Author's Note:**

> ...I can already hear you guys facepalming, I’m sorry.  
> Have fun with my Luz obliviously crushing on Amity-fic!

So... Amity had a crush on someone, huh?

Of all the things that Luz had expected to come out of this evening, that wasn’t something she’d thought she would learn today... and that was despite the fact that the Boiling Isles had taught Luz a lot about expecting the unexpected in the little time she’d spent there so far.

It was the middle of the night, and Luz's mind had been wandering for hours now. 

Today had been... a lot to process. Texting her mom had made her feel a bit better, but she still felt guilty about lying to her and was afraid what would happen if— _ when— _ she found out the truth. 

But now, Luz was staring at the ceiling of her room in the dark, the cold night air still filling the room despite the fact that she’d closed the windows a couple of minutes ago—she’d learned by now that sleeping with an open window wasn’t a good idea in the Boiling Isles—and her head somehow kept drifting back to that note.

Remembering Amity’s upset expression after the monster had ripped it apart still tore Luz’s heart in two. 

Amity was amazing, and she didn’t deserve to be upset because of something like that. Anyone would have been lucky if she’d asked them to go to Grom with her, and whoever it was she was crushing on was the luckiest person in the Boiling Isles. Now if only Amity herself would realize that...

“So she really has a crush on someone, huh?” It felt strange to think about that. Luz felt her heart clench in a weird way when she did. “And it has to be a pretty bad one, too, if getting rejected by that person is her worst fear.” 

Out of anything Luz would have guessed her friend’s worst fears were from the—admittedly still kind of short—time she knew Amity, being afraid of getting rejected by her crush was among the ones Luz would have put the lowest on the list.

The human girl couldn’t exactly place what it was she was feeling when she thought about Amity’s crush, but it definitely wasn’t good, and Luz didn’t understand why.

Love was great, wasn’t it? And Amity was her friend. Luz wanted her to be happy. That Amity was in love was a good thing, right? That she was afraid of getting rejected didn’t make it less of a good thing. Most people were... so Luz should have been happy for her friend. 

But what she was feeling right now was... the opposite of happy. She was really upset. 

_ Why in the world would she be upset?  _

_ Why was she being so weird about this?  _

It made no sense.

Luz sunk back into her pillow and let out a deep sigh. She needed to calm her nerves, and she needed sleep. Desperately. Today had been hard, and it had really shaken her up, for various reasons. Mainly because of seeing her mom. Not just because she’d learned Amity had a crush on some-  _why was her mind wandering back to that again?_

Why did she even thinking about that in the first place? It wasn’t like Amity’s feelings were any of Luz’s business, after all.

...still, as the young witch stared up at the ceiling, she couldn’t help but wonder who it was that her friend liked.

Amity only had a few people she actually opened up to, that she was actually herself around and that made her feel comfortable and happy. It had to be one of those, right?

This meant it couldn’t be Boscha or Skara or any of their other friends, since Amity had made it pretty clear recently how much she actually disliked hanging out with Boscha and her posse. 

So who else could it be? Maybe someone from the library?

No. Luz had only seen Amity hang out there with the twins and the kids she always read to— _her reading to them and doing voices would never stop being adorable to Luz—_ and obviously it couldn’t be them. Luz hadn’t seen anyone else around that had in any way interacted with Amity and was even close to their age, and she was pretty sure Amity would have mentioned whoever they were if she did have someone she usually hung out with at the library.

With that excluded, the only person left was...

"¡Dios mío!" Luz gasped. “I can’t believe it. No wonder she was so worried about being rejected!” The answer was so obvious now that she thought about it. How had she missed this until now? “Amity’s in love with Willow!”

In the light of this discovery, everything she’d seen earlier suddenly made a whole lot more sense to Luz. 

The two of them had only become friends again recently. ...were they even friends? The human girl wasn’t entirely sure. Willow had said what Amity had done was a start, and they did seem to be getting more comfortable around each other again—all things considered, the rest of Grom had been very fun, and they’d all hung out as friends without Willow and Amity seeming to be uncomfortable. So maybe they really were friends again, or at least something like that.

...but they still weren’t particularly close, so Amity being afraid of rejection made sense. And honestly, despite knowing that Willow was glad that they were reconnecting, Luz was pretty sure Willow would actually have said no. Willow liked Amity... but Luz was pretty sure that Willow wouldn’t have been willing to take a leap of faith like that this early into their newly healing friendship.

Really, all things considered, Amity’s crush on Willow should not have been that surprising to Luz. They had a history, and childhood best friends eventually falling in love was a pretty common thing, after all. 

It was also one of Luz’s favorite fanfic tropes, but that was kind of beside the point.

She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to be feeling about this—they were both her friends, and they were both great, and she wanted Amity to be happy, so of course she’d be supportive and keep her fingers crossed that things would work out for her eventually, but... something about this didn’t feel quite right. 

Being supportive and happy for someone wasn’t supposed to make her heart ache like this, was it? And it sure as hell wasn’t supposed to make her want to cry...

_ What was wrong with her? _

“Pull yourself together, Luz. I know today has been a really emotional day, but crying for no reason is a bit much, don’t you think?” she whispered to herself.

A couple deep breaths helped calm her down. 

“There. All better.”

Her mind drifted back to Amity and Willow immediately, and Luz started wondering how she could be a supportive friend when it came to this.

She started thinking about how this made the already terrible thing that Amity’s parents had done to their daughter so much worse—gosh, even thinking of them made Luz clench her fists in anger,  **_how dare they treat Amity and Willow like that_** _—_ and Luz couldn’t help but wonder for how long Amity had known she had feelings for Willow while being unable to as much as look at her without worrying about the effect it might have, before Luz had helped them patch up their friendship.

Thinking about that hurt. 

Amity’s parents were beyond terrible, and she and the twins deserved so much better.

Luz and her mother didn’t always see eye to eye, but they still loved each other.

This was a completely different level of awful.

Willow and Amity had been so close when they were younger. Luz had never had a friendship like that in her life. And then Amity’s parents had just taken that away from the two girls, leaving their daughter without any real friends and unable to tell her crush how she felt.

_‘...should I try to help and set Amity and Willow up?’_ Luz thought to herself, but pretty much immediately scrapped that idea again.

She shouldn’t be so nosy. She should let their friendship develop at a natural speed. Not try to rush things. Trying that might just mess their relationship up all over again.

Willow had been hurt, and she needed time to heal before she was entirely ready to let her former best friend back into her life entirely. And that was okay. 

All things considered, that Amity hadn’t asked Willow out was probably for the best. It would have been too early...

_ ‘And dancing with Amity was really nice.’ _

Luz’s eyes widened.

“What the- Where did that just come from?” She shook her head and sighed. “Okay Luz, it’s getting late and you’re clearly sleep-deprived, time to actually try to sleep!”

Yeah, that was it. Just sleep deprivation. 

_ Definitely. _

Still, when she closed her eyes, Luz couldn’t help but think of Amity’s small, soft hands in hers and how nicely close their faces had been to each other as they had all but hovered during their moonlight dance. 

The memory made her smile. A lot. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this happy and comfortable around anyone. Maybe she never had.

Despite the bad things that had happened today, Luz fell asleep feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. So... Grom, right?!  
> AAAAAAAAAH!
> 
> I have a lot of feelings about that episode I needed to put somewhere, and this was a dumb idea I had. 
> 
> “What if Luz obsesses over figuring out who Amity’s crush is for a reason she doesn’t really understand?” And then the dumbass idea of Luz coming to the conclusion that Amity’s crush has to be Willow came into the picture, because Luz is really just that oblivious and could never imagine that SHE might be Amity’s crush, and the rest is history.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed my silly Grom-coping fic!  
> This is actually my first story for this fandom, but I might have a bigger Owl House-fic planned for later this year, so stay tuned ;)  
> (I actually have a tiny bit of information about that on my Owl House-tumblr if anyone’s interested: https://the-lone-witch-and-secret-room.tumblr.com/post/625411680623575040/pros-of-me-writing-the-lumity-gets-locked-out-of)  
> Feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
